Our Blood Spattered Romance
by crazy.hippotamus
Summary: It's another Twilight story with a twist. I put in characters from one of my stories along with the normal Twilight characters. What battles will they end up facing? And why is Edward singing "Springtime For Hitler"? And running cacti? Slightly OOC.
1. Safety With Blood

**This is my first fan fic story. I wrote it for two of my friends who are totally obsessed with Twilight. I don't know how I got the idea so. Yah. I spose it could be that someone with a worse past than everyone else, could still manage to find their own "Edward".**

**All Twilight characters are owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The other characters are mine. No touchies!!**

Seven leather clad bodies were standing in the trees near a school as rain poured around them.  
'Of all the place Alessandrie. Forks.' Gabriel groaned.  
'Gabriel, stop being such a cat.' Guiniveve warned her fiance. 'You're supposed to be a wolf for Christ's sake.'  
Bradly and Michella snickered beside them, swiping their wet hair out of their faces.  
'When's the next moon guys?' came Milo's voice over head.  
'Three days, why?'  
'You guys aren't the only wolves around this area I think. Others are the traditional ones, unlike you hybrids.' Joseph inputted.

'Hey, Carlisle is here.'  
'Carlisle?'  
'He's one of the vamps in this area. Far by the oldest here.' Gabriel noted.  
'How do you know him?'  
'I knew him before he was turned. He's about thirty or so years older than you Alessandrie.'  
'Uh-huh. So are we gonna go in and see them or what?' She asked but Gabriel had already disappeared. 'Stupid bloody hybrid.' she murmured.  
'Heard that.' his voice came floating back to her.  
'Hmph.'

They all followed after the excited brown haired angel towards the school, where they could now sense the other vampires. A vision came over Alessandrie suddenly. It was a brown haired girl tripping over the edge of the table, with someone helping her along. By appearances they were in a cafeteria, and the vampires were there.  
Alessandrie over took Gabriel who was full out sprinting towards the school. She peered in through the glass in the top of the door. She saw a small pixie like vampire and the girl from her vision with another vampire, huddle together. She was about to stand.  
'Edw-!' the pixie like vampire started before Alessandrie threw the doors open, almost ripping them from the wall. She sprinted over to the girl who's foot was just starting to latch onto the table leg, a girl behind her. Alessandrie grabbed the girl at an almost supernatural speed, spinning her body around half way, her booted foot going against the girls throat.  
'Do we have a problem?' she asked, her accent flowing, voice like velvet.  
_Oh God! Bella!_ came a smooth velvet voice, as the bronze haired vampire quickly made his way over. Alessandrie removed her boot from the girl's throat.  
'You okay Bella?' Alessandrie asked the shocked girl laying in her arms. 'Being around vampires you should be a little more safety conscious.' she whispered to her.  
'So I've been told.' Bella replied nervously.  
'Bella!' the male vampire had finally made his way over without looking suspicious. He had taken her out of Alessandrie's cold arms and was hugging her as tight as she could stand. She tucked a lock of white blonde hair behind her hair, watching them with a small smile on her face.  
'Alessandrie!' came a bright and sparkly voice. Turning she saw it was the pixie like vampire. Searching through her memories she found her name.  
'Alice!' she grinned, as the other vampire danced her way over, embracing her.  
'Alice?' came another voice. It showed another vampire with short blonde hair looking quizically at them.  
'Jazzy, this is Alessandrie. She's French.' Alice gave a devious smirk.

'Alessandrie!' someone screamed, coming up the hall way quickly. Guinivive appeared the the door, her face flushed and auburn hair. 'Oh Alessandrie, they're at it again!!'  
'Ah!! Why can't Bradly and Gabriel get over it!'  
'It's actually not Bradly this time. It's Milo and Gabriel. Bradly is trying to hold down Milo, and Michella is trying to get Gabriel away.'  
'What's it about this time?' she asked, sighing.  
'They're men, they're always looking for an excuse. Including sex lives.'  
'THEY WHAT?!' she screeched loudly, humans covering their ears, looking over to them with interest. The vampires turned to them.  
'Gabriel made some innuendo about your's and Milo's sex life, and he cracked.'  
'That mutt.' she growled.  
'Hey that mutt is my fiance!'  
'That mutt just prevoked my thirsty husband!' the vampires, Bella and Guiniveve looked at eachother suddenly, before they all started sprinting towards the exit of the school.

Alessandrie flew from where she was running, hitting her husband flat out, sending them both flying a good 20 metres.  
'You okay honey?' she asked looking down at him, where she was sprawled over him.  
'I'm fine.' he growled deep in his chest. 'I need to hunt.'  
Alessandrie turned and looked towards the small group of Immortals that had formed.  
'Uh, Gabriel, you may wanna run.' Gabriel's head whipped up and saw Alessandrie's expression.  
Faintly she heard Edward tell Bella not to look as Gabriel leapt up running.  
'Gabriel!' she roared. 'Never mess with my husband!!' she roared, after they almost completed a circuit of the school as she tackled him sending him flying into the middle of the small group. 'You ever do anything to my husband and you will find my teeth ripping your fucking jugular out got it?' she growled, teeth clenched, punching him once, sending his head slamming into the ground. Blood rushed from his nose, and all vampires stiffened.  
'That blood doesn't smell...right.' Jasper murmured.

'That's because we're crossbreeds of werewolves and angels.'

'What?' Edward choked out.  
'See Carlisle. He'll need to look at Gabriel's nose. Not to mention catch up. Gabriel knew Carlisle before he was turned.' Alice told them.  
Milo and Alessandrie's eyes were black as they looked at the blood flowing from Gabriel.  
A low growl was forming in Milo's chest, as they could hear it standing 20 metres away. The vampires heads whipped from each of them, clearly not tempted by the werewolf's blood.  
'When did you two last feed?'  
'Depending on how you want to look at it.' Alessandrie got out through gritted teeth, as she suddenly flew off, grabbing Milo's hand and disappeared into the forest.


	2. Shopping with the Immortals

**If anyone is wanting any background info on my characters or descriptions or the such, I can post the story of which I have written most of already. It's referenced a few times, so if y'all confuzzled, just give me a bell. Cheers. Kim**

**All Twilight characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The other characters are mine, so no touchies!!**

'They're coming!' Alessandrie heard as her and Milo ran towards the house, the door suddenly flying open, before they had a chance, the slipped straight through the door, skiding on the marble floors. They ended in a tangled mess in the middle of the living room.

They heard laughter, and the prime person was Gabriel. Alessandrie let out a warning growl, she she pulled her pyscic power together, before throwing it at him, sending him on to the floor.

'Don't mess with me Gabriel. I thought you knew that.'

_What a monster_. she heard in her mind, coming from the blonde bombshell in the corner.

'I thought you knew we are all monsters. Rosalie.' Everyone swivled to look at Rosalie, Edward looking at her in shock.

'You heard her?'

'Telepathy.' she tapped her head. 'I know what happened.' Alessandrie nodded. 'I'm proud.'

'_What?!_' Rosalie sqwarked.

Everyone watched her in silence as she fed her memories to her. Rosalie started to shudder violently, the big vampire turning and glaring at her before grabbing Rosalie. She was now sobbing violently in the vampires grip, before she stopped the memories. She pushed herself out of the big vampires arms, and snatching Alessandrie up, sobbing into her shoulder.

Edward was looking at her in shock, eyes wide with sympathy in them.

'What was that about?'

'Some of us find similar ways into this life, but mine is different.'

Gabriel started nodding seriously.

'Out of all my memories, that is the one that stands out the clearest. Besides when I found Guiniveve of course. I can never forget it, even if I tried. I feel like it was my fault, if I had only seen...'

'I would be long dead with my parents Gabriel.'

'Tell-tell-tell me you got him.' Rosalie sobbed out.

Alessandrie let another memory into her head. Her in a bloodthirsty rage, mauling the vampire before putting him in a bath of kerosene and lit it on fire, the blood drained corpse screaming.

Alessandrie gently lead the sobbing vampire over to whom she realised was her mate and released her into his giant grip, who immediately started comforting her. A wave of calm went over the room, from "Jazz".

A lazy smile crept on to Alessandrie's face as Milo stroked some of the hair out of her face, swaying on the spot, and then they heard someone's stomach. Everyone swivled and stared at the werewolves, the nymph and Time Turner.

'Sorry guys.' they chorused.

'So, who are you?' a handsome, older blonde asked, presumably Carlisle.

'I believe you know Gabriel.' Milo indicated with one of his gloved hands towards the angel cross, sat smiling sweetly at Guinivive.

'I do?' he asked confused.

'Perhaps before your change?' Carlisle still sat there confused.

'Dude you're religious.' Gabriel sighed. 'Think of loud, booming voices, other worldly light? The Left Hand of God a-ringin' any bells?'

Carlisle sat staring at him for a long moment.

'If he could faint he would.' Jazz inputted.

'Okay, while my husband comes out of his stupor, everyone else?'

'I'm Guinivive.' she pointed a carefully filed nail at her herself, her auburn hair tumbling around her. 'I'm a nymph, I can control the elements.'

'Bradly and Michella, we're hybrid werewolves.' Michella introduced them.

'Uh, Joseph, and I'm a Time Turner.'

'What is a Time Turner?' Carlisle asked, snapping out of his stupor.

'Time is an illusion, I can move through the illusion, going to Wherever and Whenever I please. I can also control time, speeding it up, slowing it down, stopping it completely.'

They all looked at him in shock, mouth's gaping open.

'I'm Milo, and I'm a vampire hybrid.'

'Alessandrie, and I'm also a vampire hybrid.'

'A hybrid, what is that?'

'Something I won't willingly admit to. It's an unnatural mix, I don't even know how it came about.'

'What are your powers?' the big one asked suddenly.

'Well, you know I can control time, and you know that Guinivive can control the element.'

'I'm a telepath, and I have future flashes too, generally without having to meet the person. That's how I got to Bella.'

'What would've happened? All I know is that she would've tripped.'

'Well, it wasn't pretty let me assure you. The girl behind her, was going to make it look like she was going to trying and help her, but smashed her into the ground, causing head trauma, which she probably wouldn't survive from. Then Jasper would've gone on a blood rampage, so would've Edward, and then Alice would've been trying her help her, but ended up killing the girl who slammed her down. Instant exposure.'

Nearly all the bodies just launched at her, knocking her flat on the marble floors.

'You're welcome.' she said, coming out muffled.

They were then sitting where they were before.

'I can share memories.' Milo commented.

'I'm an empath too.' Gabriel intoned.

'I can alter someone's perception.' Michella, smiled slightly.

'And I'm like a tracker. I'll find the lost things around the house.' Bradly gently stroked Michella's hair.

'Well, Esme,'s Edward started pointing to the caramel haired women sitting with Carlisle, 'she has her compassion. Carlisle, his patience and understanding. Alice, her own future flashes, Jasper, his empathy, Rosalie, she's the rose of the family. Emmett,' he pointed to the bear like vampire, 'has his strength.'

'And dear Edward has his mind reading.' Alice rolled her eyes.

'Oh, I gotta pick Bella up.' Edward commented standing, his eyes a tinge of black. 'She's got to go to the store and pick some things up since she's staying here.'

'Mind if we come with you? This lot would eat carts.' Alessandrie rolled her eyes. 'Besides, I've never been food shopping before.'

Everyone stopped to look at her.

'Hey, when I was alive we had servents to do the food gathering. I'm sure Carlisle may remember. Thirty years after _your_ change.' she nodded to Carlisle.

'I believe they did.'

'I don't remember.'

'Gabriel. You were in hiding in the Vatican! You were the most wanted man in Europe, I couldn't see you going gathering do I?'

'I see your point.' Gabriel sighed.

'Yes, okay, you can come. Emmett, get your Jeep around.'

Emmett go up and started dancing. 'Yes! Shopping with Squirt!' Then he disappeared.

'Going to write a list up or what?' Milo asked the small group. Guinivive started going through Gabriel's bag.

'Paper. Paper. Paper.' she was murmuring to herself.

'Careful! That's a 15th century scroll!'

'Gabriel, why didn't you just keep it in the library?'

'I'm trying to translate it!'

'Just finish writing the goddamn list, or I'm gonna buy you something you won't like.'

In a panic, Gabriel started writing things down on a piece of paper, before almost throwing it at her, as her, Milo and Edward disappeared into the monster Jeep.

'You, know those mutts don't smell too bad.'

'That's the angel blood. Otherwise I would've thrown them out.' Alessandrie sighed, nodding at Emmett's remark. 'Are there any more wolves in the area?'

'The La Push pack.' Edward nodded, grimacing.

'Ah.' she nodded as Emmett pulled up infront of a store and Edward slid out with a blissful look on his face, at the thought of being reunited with Bella.

She could see him leading her carefully out of the store, towards the monster Jeep, and they could all here the conversation.

'Why is the Jeep here?'

'The other two vampires, Milo and Alessandrie, are coming shopping with us. There's three wolves in the house, plus two more. They're have to buy a lot of food, hence the Jeep.'

'Oh.' she replied snuggling into Edwards' side.

Milo grinned, leaning down and pressed his frosty lips against her's. They didn't bother coming up for air until they heard a gasp outside the Jeep, which was obviously Bella. As he moved to her jaw, Alessandrie was able to see over Milo's shoulder.

'Bonjour, Bella.' she grinned, nudging her husband, who's eyes open, glowing with lust.

'Hi.' Edward lifted her up next to Milo.

'Hello.' Milo nodded as Edward climbed up in the front.

'So, I don't mean to pry, but how did you meet?'

'I was Alessandrie's singer, before I was attacked at my school by newborns. I had no idea what was going on, just watching my love turn rather savage now that I think of it. Then I had a newborn on me, scratching, tearing and stabbing. Next thing I knew, Alessandrie was holding me, asking whether I wanted to die, or to walk with her for the rest of eternity. Well, here I am.' he shrugged.

Meanwhile, Alessandrie had taken the list out and started to look it over. Looking at it, she let out a roar of laughter, that had everyone turning to her.

'Talk about Gabriel being in a hurry. He wrote the list in three languages.'

'What languages?'

'English, Latin and Greek.'

'Learning languages is so boring. You could be doing so many other things.' Emmett said from the front.

'True, but you need another time passer. I shacked myself up in the library and learnt a few languages.'

Milo snorted loudly.

'There was this one time I could not find her for a week. I _finally_ found the hidden passage way and she was in the dungeon, chatting to a torturer about thumb tacks.'

'Hey that was once!'

'And I also recall, a week later, I found you on the roof with the butler talking about shoe polish and cheese. Cheese, I don't know why! You've both been dead for years!'

Bella snickered beside them.

Milo started rubbing his cheek against her jaw and neck, earning a low rumble.

'What was that?' Bella asked confused.

Milo did it again, and the sound came louder.

'Love, I believe she is purring.'

'Can you all purr?'

'When we find our mates we do.' Edward replied.

'Have I ever made you purr?'

'Once.' he grinned.

Alessandrie rubbed Milo's leg and he purred loudly also. By this time, they had reached the supermarket. Edward was instantly at Bella's door, carrying her down from the door as Milo had launched himself from the Jeep, as Alessandrie slithered her way to the edge, where Milo grabbed her hips, lowering her to the ground. She shed her leather trench coat, flinging it back into the car, leaving her standing in a full leather body suit, leather gloves and combat boots. Milo grinned at her, wearing a high necked leather vest, leather pants, combat boots and leather gloves as well.

'Why do you wear leather?'

'Sunlight inpenitrable. Besides I think all vampires look sexy in black leather.'

'Why do you have fangs?'

'We're hybrid vampires. We don't have a full set of sharp chompers, just the two canines. But the rest of the teeth to leave damage.'

'Unfortunately.' Alessandrie growled.

'What does the scar look like?' she held her hand up to see a cresent shaped scar. 'This is from when I was bitten, but what does the scar look like with two fangs?'

'Like two fang marks.' Alessandrie pulled the side of Milo's shirt down to show two puncture marks in his flesh. 'Some are lucky to have that, since I turned him, I didn't want to give him large scars. But like the one who turned me.' she snarled out. 'They didn't care, just torturing.' her upper lip had curled back completely. 'He left me this.' she unzipped her body suit down the front, enough to expose her shoulder, and the middle of her cleavage. She pushed it off her shoulder, to show the mutilated scar there, dips and rises.

'That's awful!'

'I know. So.' she shrugged. 'It's in the past.'

They had walked into the supermarket by now, Alessandrie's mouth hanging open slightly.

'First time in mall.' Emmett snorted walking past.

'Oh Alessandrie, compose yourself, you're attracting attention.' Edward rolled his eyes.

Five seconds later, Michella and Guinivive walked in.

'Alice saw that you need major help.' Guinivive told her. 'Food amateur.'

'Hey, I haven't eaten in nearly 350 years. Gimme a break. Sacre merde.' she sighed.

They were walking down the aisle, with Guinivive and Bella with carts.

'Bella, this is Guinivive, she's a nymph.'

There was a low growl behind her.

'Oh Michella, no phasing in public thank you.' Alessandrie commented without turning around. 'And Michella, is an angel, werewolf cross.'

'What do you mean? A cross?' Bella asked alarmed.

'Well, her Imprintee...do you know about werewolves?'

'My best friend is one.'

'Okay. Well, you know how they Imprint on someone?'

'Yeah...' Michella and Guinivive had walked off to finish shopping.

'Well Michella's Imprinter is an original source, the original virus, genetic defect you know, is in his genes. When we but Gabriel's blood in there when he need a blood transfusion, it turned out he was a source, so he got angel genes now. But then Bradly turned Michella, and Michella Imprinted on him. When he bit her, in his venom is some of his genetic makeup, including the angel gene.'

'Oh.' she furrowed her brow.

'I just confused you. Don't worry about it. Now what do you need?'

'Well, I sent Edward off to get juice and I left Emmett in charge of fruit and such.'

'Are you sure that's wise?'

'They're both over 90 years old. How is that not wise?'

'Emmett.'

'Oh, yeah. The most immature vampire.'

'He must have his bright moments.'

'Oh yes, he does.'

'But I don't think today is one of them.'

Alessandrie pulled her over to the end of the aisle to see Emmett among the fruit. Singing the coconut song in a bad English accent, arranging them in order of size.

Bella blushed bright red.

'Okay, back to shopping.'

'Watch me hunt.' Bella grinned, the pink still tinging her cheeks.

Alessandrie let out a roar of laughter.

'That's good Bella.' she gasped out as Bella rolled her eyes and started taking things off the shelves.

'So what's you preference in your hunting? I know that Edward prefers mountain lions...' she blushed when Alessandrie didn't answer. 'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.'

'I'm trying not to offend _you_ little one, but sorry, I just had a vision.'

'You have them too?'

'I hope you're talking about Alice.'

'I am.' she blushed a brighter red.

'Okay, well I just had a vision of your parents smiling, presumably wedding day.'s

'Oh, did you see anything else?'

'Nothing that I think you want to stay as a surprise. But one thing I have to tell you: pick prints.'

'What?' she asked confused.

'You'll understand.' Alessandrie smiled, as they walked around to the next aisle. 'So when's the wedding?'

'Tomorrow.'

'Ah. So you're having a hens night tonight?'

'Hopefully not that bigger one.'

With her enhanced hearing she heard someone say Bella's name.

'Ugh, why Edward Cullen would want to marry Bella Swan is beyond me. Come on I am sooo much prettier than her. Maybe I can persuade him otherwise.'

'Maybe he got her knocked up.'

'Why he would touch her I don't understand.'

'Uhm, Bella I think perhaps your arch nemisis are coming this way.'

'Which ones?' she replied sarcastically. 'Well, Emmett and Jasper killed James. The La Push pack killed Laurent. Oh yeah Edward killed Victoria, so that leaves the Volutri.'

'Bella, I was talking about human ones.'

'Oh.' she blushed bright red. 'I forget sometimes.'

'It's alright.' she patted her shoulder, making her stumble.'Jeez, excuse moi. I forget my strength.'

'Don't worry about it Emmett does the same thing.'

By that time the two girls had appeared at the aisle they were standing in.

They immediately stopped giggling.

_Oh my God is she wearing LEATHER?!_

_I wonder who it is._

_I wonder if she knows any hot guys._

_Oh my God! Hottie alert! He looks so yummy!_

_Oh, Milo honey, don't come down here for a moment._

_There's a couple of derbrain blondes...erm...brunette down here._

'Okay honey.' she heard from the aisle over quietly and a quiet chuckle from Edward.

'Hey, feel my melons! Are they supposed to be nice and firm?!' they heard Emmett say nearby.

Bella's mouth was shut tightly to keep from laughing. Then someone came up behind them.

'Hello ladies.' they said in a gravelly voice, which was supposed to be appealing. But he couldn't compare to their men.

Turning slightly, the man obviously knew Bella and was giving her the once over. There was a growl from Edward. Alessandrie tuned his mind voice out.

'Can we help you?' Bella asked her voice strained.

He took it the wrong way.

'Do you like my new look?' He had brown hair and a fake moustache.

'It looks...okay?'

'I was wondering whether you wanted to come over my place tonight, seeing as my parents are out of town and all.'

Bella stared at him, finally figuring out who he looks like. Alessandrie and Bella turned to eachother coming to the same conclusion.

Bella started to laughing uproarously, Alessandrie not to far behind her, keeping Bella from falling. Both ended up on the floor, laughing their heads off, holding their sides.

Alessandrie could smell when Milo had come near, and by the thoughts of the two girls, who were staring at them dumbly.

_Oh my God they are so yummy! I wonder who the new guy is. He is sooo hot. I want me a piece of that._

'Alessandrie?' Milo asked, kneeling down next to her. 'Honey, tell me what's wrong?'

_Behind you._ she told him in her mind, but she was still laughing. Milo and Edward turned to see the person standing there.

'Mike, new look? It's...different.' Edward tried to stiffle a snicker, but it came out as a full blown snort.

Milo was still gaping at him, then turned back to the two hysterical girls.

'HITLER!' Bella practically screamed through her laughter, before Alessandrie's laughter got louder, and she stopped breathing.

Edward's phone started to ring and he picked up chuckling.

'Hello?'

'Thanks Alice.'

Edward looked down at Bella.

'Bella, honey, the Denali coven is coming for the wedding.' his voice was pitched low, so no one but themselves could hear.

Bella stopped laughing.

'The succumbi?' Alessandrie asked worried.

'Yes. Have you heard of them?'

'Indeed. I've heard of them.'

'Oh come on just give my melons a squeeze!' Emmett yelled, making them all laugh loudly.


End file.
